


除了春天爱情和樱花

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 老八乙女向
Relationships: Chen Youwei/You
Kudos: 8





	除了春天爱情和樱花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lmkl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lmkl).



你睡醒的时候，发现自己躺在陈宥维怀里，而他低着头，唇离你只两厘米。

你心中立即升起一股抓现行的快感，得意地冲陈宥维说：“陈宥维，你又偷亲我！”

“我没有啊。”被点名的人一脸无辜，眨了眨眼睛非常纯良地解释说，“我只是看你脸上有东西，想帮你弄干净。”

虽然他看起来一副正人君子的模样，但你还是将信将疑：“什么东西？”

陈宥维凑过来在你脸上亲了一口，笑着说：“好啦，现在没有了。”

真拿他没办法。你叹了口气，心里却无法抑制地感到甜蜜。

今天是你和陈宥维结婚的第51天。你们的婚姻十分草率，因为他想娶人，你要嫁人，于是你们在咖啡店坐了半个小时后直接拿着证件去民政局登记了。

其实你并不是那么着急嫁人，只是妈妈十分担忧你的终身大事，还威胁你说不去相亲就停掉你的卡，你被逼得走投无路，只能答应她的安排。

出门前妈妈还胸有成竹地跟你担保：“妈妈帮你看过了，那个小伙子很帅的哦，听说是个开公司的老板，你不是最喜欢这种类型的吗？快去快去，我不管我今年就要抱孙子。”

哪个霸道总裁还来相亲！你无语地想，这年头找对象也太难了吧，感情市场不景气，连霸道总裁都要沦落到来相亲！

到了约定的地点你又忍不住吐槽这个人装什么逼，相个亲非要约在咖啡店，火锅店不行吗？还能顺便吃顿火锅，多好啊。

好想吃肥牛毛肚酥肉虾滑……你正在脑内报菜名，忽然发现靠窗的座位上有个人站起来冲你礼貌地笑。

操。你大脑一片空白，愣在原地。

那个人穿着白色毛衣，温声道：“你好，是朗小姐吗？我是陈宥维。”

“啊，是、是我。”你连忙应下，深呼吸控制住自己狂跳的心。

说来惭愧，你念书时也算学校的风云人物，因为人比较中二，叛逆期长到贯穿整个高中时代，整天喊打喊杀，走在学校里逢人都喊你一声姐。

但暗恋陈宥维这件事一直胆怯地瞒着，从来没跟任何人说，也没有表白过。

因为陈宥维太好了，好到你不敢接近，只能默默关注。陈宥维是高你一级的学长，温柔体贴，年级奖学金榜单上名列前茅，是那种能迷倒万千少女的乖乖优等生。

那个时候你总会去篮球场偷偷看他，少年柔软的发丝在阳光下飞扬，汗珠沿着分明的轮廓滑落，有着薄薄肌肉的手臂潇洒运球、投篮，浑身都散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。

自然也有很多别的女孩去看他打球，大胆殷勤地给他递水。只是他从来不接其他人的水，总是维持着恰到好处的疏离的礼貌拒绝那些递水的女孩，因此你也不敢给他送。

当时学校的论坛有个热门帖，叫“谁不想跟陈宥维谈恋爱啊”，列举了陈宥维诸多的绅士事迹。他就像一面温柔的湖水。  
谁不想跟陈宥维谈恋爱啊。

你努力进行表情管理，让自己看起来不那么激动，半开玩笑地说：“霸道总裁也要来相亲啊。”

陈宥维有点无奈：“没办法啊，谁让我没女朋友。”

然后你们从高中开始聊，话题很顺利地进行下去。陈宥维如常的健谈，话里话外都在照顾你的情绪，他这几年没怎么变，笑起来还是你高中时喜欢的那个少年。

最后他说：“虽然这样很唐突，但我还是想冒昧地问一下，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

你没有拒绝，你几乎只犹豫了一秒就同意了。事后回想起来觉得自己实在是太冲动了，虽然陈宥维确实无可挑剔，但这仍然是一场爱的大冒险。

搬进他家的第一天，干净整洁的家里不知为何出现了一只蜘蛛，你大叫一声缩到陈宥维怀里：“啊！蜘蛛！宥维我好怕！”

陈宥维：“……”

陈宥维：“你别装了，我亲眼见过你徒手捏死蟑螂。”

气氛不会太尴尬。

话虽如此，他却没有松开搂着你腰的手。

那只手放在你的腰上微微用了点力，你抱着陈宥维的手臂，感受到他有些乱的心跳声，晕晕乎乎地问：“你以前见过我？”

陈宥维点点头，有点伤心又有点委屈地说：“高中的时候你经常来看我打球啊。我一直在等你给我送水，可是你都不买给我，我还以为是我自作多情。”

你的大脑缓慢地运转着，揣摩他话里的深意：“所以你的意思是你喜欢我咯？你那时候就喜欢我啊？”

“这你都听不出来吗，你好笨哦。”陈宥维眉眼带笑，在你耳边轻声说，“那还要我怎么说，我喜欢你？”

“我喜欢你。”陈宥维又说了一遍，这次直视着你的眼睛，说得分外诚恳，“我喜欢你，喜欢你很久了，很喜欢你。”

然后他低下头来，离你越来越近，空气中逐渐开始发酵着暧昧的因子，你屏住呼吸不敢动，却听他说：“你怎么不闭眼啊？”

你摸不着头脑：“啊？”

陈宥维舔了一下下唇，眼神有些许闪烁，很困扰的样子：“我想亲你……但是我有点害羞，咳，你这样看着我，我不好意思。”

于是你忐忑地闭上眼，温热的鼻息瞬间包裹住你，温暖柔软的触感先是碰了一下你的鼻尖，然后移动到脸颊，最后印在唇上。

陈宥维小心翼翼地吻着你的唇，轻轻吮吸着你的唇瓣，清冽的气息扫过你的口腔，然后与你唇舌相缠。他托着你的后脑勺，亲密地将你拥进怀中，慢慢加深这个吻，你被吻到几乎腿软，抱着他的脖子享受着他绵长而炽热的吻。

后来是怎么到床上去的你记不清了，你只觉得一切都像梦一样，你被抛到云端又坠落到海底，陈宥维抱着你，珍惜而虔诚地亲吻你的额头。

你都不知道怎么会有人连做爱都这么温柔。

他会问你疼不疼，要不要快一点，给你把头发撩到耳后，边亲你边哄你，把你因为初次而落下的生理性泪水逐一吻掉。

做到后面你真的受不了，喊着“不要了，停”，陈宥维附身，鼻尖抵着你的鼻尖，嗓音因情欲而沙哑低沉，喘息着问：“真的要停吗？”

他额发半湿，被灯光勾勒出一圈暖黄色轮廓的脸庞英俊到不真实，整个人流露着情爱中的慵懒和性感，那双好看的眼睛黑得犹如沉静的海面，令你情不自禁陷落。

那双眼此刻正认真地盯着你，困惑又略微可怜地问出这个问题。他的下面还和你紧密无间地嵌在一起，明明在做亲热的性事，但他的脸却依然纯真，恍若十六七岁的高中生。这样的反差令你脸红得发热，你当然说不出“不”。

你们做到很晚，结束后陈宥维跟你温存了好一会，爱惜地吻了吻你的头发，才抱你去浴室洗澡。

在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭又做了一次，你被折腾到没力气，软绵绵地靠在陈宥维的胸膛上：“我怎么以前没发现你这么下流啊……”

陈宥维把沐浴露的泡沫蹭到你的鼻尖上：“那是你被我骗了。你这么好骗，一定要乖乖呆在我身边，不然万一一不小心被其他男人骗走怎么办。”

你：“……你是不是在内涵我笨？”

陈宥维大笑：“没有啦，只是你老公太聪明了。”

他又黏黏糊糊地来亲你的睫毛：“而且我只对你一个人下流啊，因为我也只喜欢你一个人。”

过了一周，陈宥维要去外地出差，临走前特地买了只巨大的小猪玩偶给你：“想我的时候就看看它。”

你跟那只比你人还要高的猪大眼瞪小眼，无可奈何地说：“……陈宥维你是猪吗？”

陈宥维张开双臂，大大方方地说：“是啊，我是你的小香猪嘛。要闻闻吗，很香的。”

你听多了他的花言巧语，冷哼一声：“我警告你不要调戏我。”

“这怎么是调戏啊。”陈宥维见你不为所动，只好主动来抱你，把头靠在你的肩上，用撒娇一样的语气说，“我跟我老婆说两句话还叫调戏啊？哇，还有没有天理了？”

分别的时间里总是更加想念，陈宥维往往工作到凌晨，你只能等他回酒店跟他打视频电话，等待之余你郁闷地发朋友圈：“我家猪猪怎么还不下班，好想他啊[哭][哭][哭]”

好不容易他结束了工作，但时间太晚了，视频刚接通你讲了几句就迷迷糊糊地睡着了，睡过去前还听到一句带着宠溺轻笑声的“到底谁才是猪哦，我的小猪晚安啦”。

第二天你醒来发现陈宥维在你那条朋友圈下面评论：“想你想你想我：）”

你：“……”

终于等到他出差回来，前一晚陈宥维神神秘秘地跟你说：“给你准备了礼物，期待一下。”

你心里有奇怪的预感，提前给自己打预防针：“你别给我整什么你就是我的礼物那一套啊，太俗了。”

陈宥维：“……”

其实他比你想象的还要俗，送你九十九朵玫瑰，给你准备烛光晚餐，送你昂贵的项链和香水，还有你最喜欢的演员陈帅宏的签名照。

然后他要很幼稚地问你：“我帅还是他帅？”

在他满怀期待的表情中，你微微一笑：“我最帅。”

陈宥维：“？”

你想到这忍不住笑出了声，陈宥维好奇地问：“大清早的什么事情这么高兴？”

你蹭蹭他的胸膛，十分满足地发出感叹：“没有啊，就是突然觉得嫁给你好幸福。”

陈宥维笑起来：“娶到你我也很幸福。”

虽然大家都很幸福，但生活依旧苦涩。你看了眼床头闹钟显示的时间，不情不愿地说：“起床了，上班了。”

穿好衣服下床的时候你忽然感觉有点恶心，跑到厕所干呕半天什么也没吐出来，你头晕得难受，算了算自己的经期，陷入了沉思。

陈宥维紧张兮兮地进来了，蹲下来拍你的后背：“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”

你叹了口气，愁：“没事，我估计可能是怀孕了。”

陈宥维的眼睛瞬间亮了：“真的？”他把耳朵贴在你的肚子上，急切又兴奋地说：“让我听听。”

你轻拍他的脑袋，笑道：“现在哪里听得出来啊……”

陈宥维高兴坏了，立刻要带你去医院做检查，你好心提醒他：“你不上班了啊？”

他一脸理直气壮地说：“不上了，今天公司放假，我已经在微信群通知了，我是老板我说了算。”

怀孕后的日子过得舒坦极了，你被伺候得像国家一级保护动物，偶尔无理取闹一下，陈宥维也都惯着你，还半夜冒着大雨开半个小时的车跑去给你买你爱吃的炒饭。

就是你对着日益丰满的身体愁眉苦脸，照完镜子捶着陈宥维的肩悲痛地控诉：“天哪，我怎么胖成这样……丑死了丑死了！都怪你陈宥维，都怪你！都怪你把我肚子搞大了，气死我了！”

陈宥维抓住你的手，忙不迭认错：“好好好，怪我怪我都怪我，别气别气，对孩子不好，对你身体也不好。”

你还在生气：“气死我了，怎么这么丑啊，呜呜呜呜呜……”

“我老婆怎样都好看。”陈宥维亲了一下你的指尖：“这样有没有稍微不那么生气？”又亲一下你的脸颊：“这样呢？”又亲一下你的唇：“还生气吗？”

那你怎么可能还生气，只能抱着他认命般地想，唉，要死了，这个男的怎么这么好啊，要不再给他生一个吧。


End file.
